More Troubles
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Pikachu calls Emiko back to the Pokemon's dimension to help Ash.
1. Going Back

**More Troubles Chapter 1:**

**Going Back**

About a month after Emiko, Kisshu and Ichigo had gone to the world of Pokémon, the construction of the house in Kisshu's dimension was complete. Now everyone had a room, and there was a dining room, as well as two more bathrooms. The place was basically a mansion.

Emiko, Zakuro, Lettuce and Pudding were teaching Ichigo, Kisshu, Taruto and Mint how to cook. They had decided that Pai was hopeless in the kitchen, but Ichigo and Kisshu, at least, were starting to get the hang of it.

They all kept Pai out of the kitchen, and told him to stay in his lab. He had a habit of starting something in the kitchen, then going back to whatever he was doing in his lab and forgetting about the thing in the kitchen. After he nearly set the kitchen on fire, Emiko said, "Pai, you are now banned from the kitchen. If you need food, tell one of us. If I or anyone else catches you in here again, I'll put a spell on the door specifically to keep _you _out."

Pai sulked for about a week, but finally, though grudgingly, agreed to stay away from the kitchen.

About two weeks later, everyone was sitting around after dinner. Ichigo and Emiko were reading, and everyone else was playing poker. Kisshu and Taruto were snarling at Pai because he was winning, due to his ability to not show any emotion. Zakuro was second place.

Emiko was just starting Chapter 3 of a book called Emperor Mage, when she suddenly heard her name being called. The voice calling her was panicked. Emiko jumped up, her book falling to the floor.

"Emiko, what's wrong?" Kisshu asked.

"Something's happening in the other dimension," Emiko said. "I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright, be careful," Kisshu said.

Emiko nodded, put on her boots, and teleported out. She landed in a forest, and ran toward the sound of cries for help.

She finally reached the edge of a cliff. Pikachu, May, and Max were standing there, and they looked up as Emiko ran over.

"What happened?" Emiko asked. "Where's Ash and Brock?"

"Well, Brock had to run to the next town for supplies," May said. "But we heard a cry for help, and went to see what it was. We came to this cliff, and found a Nuzleaf hanging off the side. Ash tried to save it, but the ground crumbled, and they both fell."

"And this cliff is too steep for us to climb down!" Max said.

"Got it," Emiko said. "I'll go down and see if I can find them. You stay here, and wait for Brock."

"_Can I come?" _Pikachu asked.

"Yes, but you have to stay on my shoulder and hold on tight," Emiko said. She turned to May and said, "Pikachu's coming with me. Please stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can."

May nodded. Emiko then stepped off the cliff, and May squeaked. Emiko looked back and said, "I can fly, remember?" May nodded sheepishly. Emiko then floated down to the bottom of the cliff. It was a long way down.

Finally she reached the bottom. She looked around, and spotted a brown Pokémon with a leaf on its head standing next to Ash, who was lying on the ground.

Emiko and Pikachu ran over. The Pokémon stepped between them and Ash, and said, _"What do you want?"_

"We want to help," Emiko said. "Pikachu is Ash's friend. We came down to see if you and Ash were okay."

"_I'm fine, but I'm not sure about Ash," _Nuzleaf said. _"He protected me when we fell, and it looks like he's unconscious."_

"Let me have a look," Emiko said.

**Ooh… I wonder what's going to happen next?**


	2. Healing

**More Troubles Chapter 2:**

**Healing**

Nuzleaf looked a bit unsure, but moved aside to let Emiko by. Emiko knelt next to Ash and gently turned him over. Then she gasped. There was a large gash in Ash's arm, and when she looked at his leg, which was under him, she immediately saw it was broken. "This isn't good," she told Pikachu and Nuzleaf, who were watching her anxiously. "He's got a broken leg, and he's also lost a lot of blood. I can heal the leg and the cut, but blood loss is a whole different issue. I need both of you to help me with this, okay?"

Nuzleaf and Pikachu nodded. "I'm going to heal the cut first, it's the most dangerous injury," Emiko said. "Don't distract me unless it's some kind of emergency."

Nuzleaf and Pikachu nodded again, and backed up a bit. Emiko put a hand over the cut in Ash's arm, and her hand began to glow. Slowly at first, but steadily getting faster, the cut began to heal. After about five minutes, the cut closed up. Emiko took a deep breath and turned to Pikachu and Nuzleaf. "Okay, now I need your help," she said. "I need to straighten Ash's leg, or the bone won't heal properly. I need you two to keep Ash from moving if he wakes up. I know it's not going to be easy, but I need you two to do this."

Pikachu and Nuzleaf nodded, then placed themselves on either side of Ash. Emiko herself was a bit nervous about what she had to do, but she didn't let it show. She gently moved Ash's broken leg out from under him, then with a sharp jerk, she pulled his leg straight, maneuvering the bone back into place. Ash's eyes snapped open and he cried out in pain. He tried to jerk away, but, catching Emiko's signal, Pikachu and Nuzleaf held Ash's arms down, forcing him to stay still. Emiko then put both hands on Ash's leg where she sensed the damage, and concentrated. Very slowly, the bone started to heal. Emiko was getting tired, but she didn't let it get to her. About fifteen minutes later, she took her hands off, and said, "Okay, I'm done."

"_Ash fell asleep again," _Pikachu said.

"That's normal, he needs to rest for the healing to stick anyways," Emiko said. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, and said, "We might want to get back, the others will be worried."

"_How?" _Nuzleaf asked. _"We're too far down to climb back up."_

"I can just teleport," Emiko said. "Pikachu, Nuzleaf, I need you to hold onto my legs, not my shoulders, okay?"

The two Pokémon nodded. Emiko gently lifted Ash into a sitting position, then pulled one of his arms over her shoulders. Then she stood up, and Pikachu and Nuzleaf each held onto one of her legs. She nodded, then focused on May's face, and teleported. She ended up on top of the cliff again. Brock had joined May and Max, and they all looked worried. Pikachu and Nuzleaf let go of Emiko, as Brock came up to them. "Is Ash okay?" he asked.

"He should be fine after he gets some rest," Emiko said. "He had a pretty bad gash in his arm, and a broken leg, but I healed both. The thing I'm worried about is the amount of blood he lost."

"We're camping near here, so can you bring him back to our campsite?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, but can you help me carry him? I used up a lot of energy healing him," Emiko said.

Brock nodded, and helped Emiko carry Ash back to the campsite. Once there, they covered him with a blanket, and Brock started a fire. "Do you want something to eat, Emiko?" Brock asked.

"I'd like that, it would help me get some of my energy back," Emiko said.

"Brock's a great chef," May said. "He does all our cooking."

"I like to cook too," Emiko said. "Me and some of the other Mews are teaching everyone but Pai how to cook."

"Why not Pai?" Max asked.

"He's hopeless," Emiko replied bluntly. "After he nearly set the kitchen on fire, I banned him from the kitchen. Now the rest of us are safe from his cooking disasters."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" May asked.

"Not according to Kisshu, who lived with Pai for far longer than I did," Emiko said. "According to Kisshu, the ONE time their mother let him cook, he nearly poisoned everyone in the house. Then when he got sent to Earth, he would go to cook something, forget about it, and the smoke alarm would go off. Not fun for us Cyniclons, our ears are much more sensitive to sound than a human's. Anyways, Pai's a disaster in the kitchen, which is why we keep him out. Kisshu and Ichigo are learning pretty well, but Taruto and Mint could use some more practice and less complaining."

"Taruto and Mint?" May asked.

"Yeah, Kisshu's younger brother is Taruto, and Mint is one of the Mew Mews," Emiko said. "The other Mews are Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. Those three can cook, and they're helping me train the others."

"That's cool," Max said.

Brock, meanwhile, had been cooking, and now he said, "Okay, it's ready!"

May, Emiko and Max came over, and Brock gave them each a bowl of soup. Emiko tried some and said, "This is really good."

"Thanks," Brock said. "Why aren't you using a spoon?"

"That's not how we eat soup in Japan, which is where I was born," Emiko said. "We use sticks called chopsticks to pick out the vegetables or whatever's in there, and then we drink the rest. Spoons aren't usually used."

"Interesting," Brock said. "I guess it's pretty different where you come from."

"Yeah," Emiko said. "We eat a variety of foods in Kisshu's dimension, they're really good. We can't go to Earth too often though, so we tend to try to get as much as we can while we're there."

"Why can't you go to Earth?" May asked.

"The police found out about us, and the Mew Mews," Emiko said. "That's why the Mew Mews are living with us in Kisshu's dimension, it wasn't safe for them on Earth. They had to leave their families behind, too. And we all were banished from Cyniclonia for killing our leader. Kisshu's dimension is all we have left."

"That must be tough," Brock said.

"At least we're all together," Emiko replied.

Suddenly Pikachu said, _"Ash isn't waking up. He usually wakes up when he smells food."_

"I'll come have a look," Emiko said. She went over to Ash, and put a hand on his forehead. "Well, he doesn't have a fever, so that's not the problem," Emiko said, puzzled. "I'll try to wake him up." She put a finger on Ash's forehead, and then tapped his forehead twice.

Ash opened his eyes slowly and said, "What happened?"

"You fell off a cliff," Emiko replied.

"Emiko? You're back?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, Pikachu called me," Emiko said. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great," Ash said. He tried to sit up, but couldn't quite manage it. Emiko caught him as he fell, and helped him lie back down.

"From the looks of it, you're going to have to rest a while," Emiko said. "I'm not exactly surprised, though. You lost a lot of blood."

"How?" Ash asked.

"You had a gash in your arm when I found you," Emiko replied. "I healed it, but you had already lost quite a bit of blood."

"My leg feels stiff," Ash said.

"It was broken, so I'm not surprised," Emiko said. "I healed that too."

"Thanks," Ash said. "Hey, did you see the Nuzleaf I tried to save?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Emiko said. "It said thank you, but it had to go back to its family. Nuzleaf wasn't injured, luckily, or I might not have had enough energy to teleport all of us back to the top of the cliff."

"That's good," Ash said.

"You should get some more rest," Emiko said. "You're not going to recover otherwise."

"We were supposed to continue our journey tomorrow, though," Ash said.

"Well, that's going to have to wait," Emiko said firmly. "You're in no condition to go anywhere, and if you push yourself too hard, your body won't recover at all."

"Are you sure about that?" Ash asked.

"Jeez, you're worse than Kisshu when he's sick or injured," Emiko said. "Yes, I'm positive."

Ash sighed, but stopped complaining. "Go back to sleep," Emiko said.

Soon after, Ash was sleeping again, and Emiko went back to the others. "Ash needs to rest until his body can regenerate the blood he lost," Emiko said. "I'm not sure how long that's going to take."

"Is there any way to speed up that process?" Brock asked.

Emiko sighed. "Yes, but to do that would most likely leave me too weak to teleport home- or at worst, send me into a coma," she said. "Messing with blood loss is no joke. Since the body regenerates blood naturally, it's not a process that should need to be interfered with. I could do it, but it wouldn't have good results."

"We'll take our chances staying here then," Brock said. "We wouldn't ask you to do something that dangerous."

"Thanks," Emiko said. "I'll stay until Ash recovers, if that's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine, but are you sure?" May asked.

"If something else happens, I'll be right here," Emiko said. "I don't mind; I didn't give Kisshu a definite time I'd be back. And it's not like they need me for anything at the moment."

"Thanks, Emiko," Brock said.

"Sure," Emiko said. Then she yawned. "Do you mind if I get some sleep? I used up a lot of power today, and I need to be at full strength tomorrow," she said.

"We don't mind, do you need a blanket?" Brock asked.

"Only if you have a spare," Emiko said.

"Sure," Brock said. He rummaged around in a backpack and pulled out a blanket, then handed it to Emiko.

"Thanks," she said, and curled up on the ground. Pikachu curled up next to her, and she smiled as she fell asleep.

**Okay, next chapter coming soon. Review plz.**


	3. Attack!

**More Troubles Chapter 3:**

**Attack!**

Emiko woke up early the next morning, feeling refreshed. She noticed that the others were starting to wake up as well. "Morning," she said.

"Morning," Brock replied. "How's your energy today?"

"Much better, thanks," Emiko said. "Unless I really drain myself, I really only need a few hours' sleep to replenish."

"That's good," Brock said. "Will you help me make breakfast? May and Max don't really wake up until they get food."

Emiko giggled and said, "Sure."

"I was going to make pancakes," Brock said.

"Wow, over a fire? You're pretty talented," Emiko said. "I've never cooked over a fire before."

"I'll teach you," Brock said. He started a fire in the fire ring he had created last night, and said, "Okay, put the frying pan on top of this trivet." Emiko obeyed, and Brock poured the batter he had just finished in. Then he handed Emiko a spatula, and said, "You know what to do now, right?"

"Yup," Emiko said. She watched the pancakes until the batter on top started to bubble, then flipped them. When they were done, Emiko took the plate Brock handed her, and put them on it. Then she started the next batch. Soon she had a large plate full of pancakes. When Brock ran out of batter, he called May and Max over, and they came to eat the pancakes. "Save some for Ash," Brock said.

"Is he awake yet?" May asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Emiko said. "Should I wake him up?"

"Might be a good idea," Brock said.

Emiko nodded and went over to Ash, then tapped his forehead twice. Ash woke up, and Emiko said, "Brock and I made pancakes, do you want some?"

"Sure," Ash said.

"Can you sit up?" Emiko asked.

"I'll try," Ash replied. He managed it for about a minute, then fell back again.

Emiko caught him and said, "I'll help you." She took a plate of pancakes from Brock, and helped Ash sit up, and handed him the pancakes. He ate them without any trouble, and Emiko helped him lie back down. Then she said, "You should get some more rest, I think it'll help."

"Fine…." Ash said. Emiko took the plate back to Brock, and went to Pikachu, who looked worried.

"You're worried about Ash?" Emiko asked.

"_Yeah," _Pikachu said. _"We were going to be training for our next battle when this happened."_

"What kind of training?" Emiko asked.

"_Ash was teaching me how to use Volt Tackle," _Pikachu said.

"What's Volt Tackle?" Emiko asked.

Brock heard and said, "It's basically Thunderbolt and Tackle combined."

"Is it hard?" Emiko asked.

"_Yeah," _Pikachu said. _"I've tried to master it, but it's taking a while."_

"Do you want my help?" Emiko asked. "I don't really know how to train you, but maybe I could be of some help."

Before Pikachu could respond to this, a large group of Pokémon ran into the clearing, looking like they were about to attack.

"Yikes! Vigoroth!" Max said.

Emiko was listening to the leader, who was telling the others that the humans had to be gotten out of their forest. Brock and May had both gotten out their Poke Balls, and Emiko could sense the tension in the air. Not wanting a fight, she approached the leader of the group. _"What do you want?" _he asked her.

Emiko touched her throat and said in the same language, _"I want to know why you're attacking us."_

"_You're in our forest," _the leader said. _"Humans aren't allowed here."_

"_We're sorry," _Emiko said. _"We didn't know that this is your forest. We can't leave, though."_

"_WHY?" _the leader shouted.

"_One of our friends is too weak to travel," _Emiko said. _"He fell off a cliff trying to save a Nuzleaf, and his injuries caused him to lose a lot of blood. He can't sit up, much less walk right now."_

"_Your friend is the one who saved the Nuzleaf?" _the leader asked.

"_Yeah," _Emiko said. _"Will you at least let us stay until he's recovered? We won't attack you."_

"_Are you sure? Those others look like they're going to attack," _the leader said.

"_They are trying to protect our injured friend, and the girl's little brother," _Emiko said. _"Would you do no less for your own kind?"_

"_We would protect an injured comrade," _the leader said. _"You may be right. Will they leave us and the other forest Pokémon in peace if they and you stay?"_

"_I'll tell them that in order to stay here, we must leave the forest Pokémon alone," _Emiko said. _"Hang on a minute, I have to talk to them."_

The leader seemed a bit wary, but nodded. Emiko turned to the others and said, "The leader of the Vigoroth say that if we want to stay in this forest, we must leave the forest Pokémon alone," she said. "You shouldn't attack them."

"Tell them that we agree," Brock said. "We won't disturb the Pokémon here as long as they don't attack us."

Emiko nodded, then turned back to the leader of the group. _"They will not attack if the other Pokémon do not attack," _she said. _"If we are attacked, we will fight to protect our own, just as you would do."_

"_Very well," _said the Vigoroth leader. _"We will tell the forest Pokémon what you promised. But if you break that promise, we will attack."_

"_I understand," _Emiko said. _"I give you my word we will leave you and the other Pokemon in peace."_

"_Then we will go," _the leader said. _"What is your name?"_

"_I am Emiko," _Emiko said.

"_Very well, Emiko, we will go and tell the other forest Pokémon of your promise," _the leader said.

"_Thank you, I wish you luck," _Emiko said. The Vigoroth leader nodded, then turned to his group and said, _"We're going. Let's go tell the others of Emiko's promise."_

The Vigoroth turned and ran back into the trees. Only the leader remained, and he said, _"Farewell, Emiko."_

"_Farewell, Vigoroth," _Emiko said. Vigoroth nodded, and ran into the forest.

Brock, May and Max came up to Emiko. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Brock said. "Most of the time, angry Vigoroth are impossible to stop."

"Really?" Emiko said. "Maybe you just need to know how to talk to them."

"Well, since you're the only one in this dimension who can both understand and speak Pokémon language, it might be hard to know how to talk to them," May said.

"Do you know why they were going to attack?" Brock asked.

"They were worried you were going to disturb the Pokémon or attack them," Emiko explained. "I think they don't trust humans. However, as long as we keep the promise that I made, they won't attack, and neither will the other forest Pokémon. When they left, they were going to go tell the other forest Pokémon about my promise."

"What did you promise them?" Max asked.

"That none of us will attack them. I did say that we would attack if they attacked us, but only then," Emiko said. "The leader said he would tell the other forest Pokémon not to attack us."

"Does that mean we can't catch any Pokémon here?" May asked.

"Yes," Emiko said. "I won't break the promise, and I suggest that you don't either, unless you want the Vigoroth to attack again."

"Okay, we won't," Brock said.

Pikachu tugged on Emiko's pants leg and said, _"Can you help me with Volt Tackle?"_

"Sure," Emiko said. "What do I need to do?"

**I know, cliffie. I'll try to post again tomorrow, k?**


	4. Volt Tackle

**More Troubles Chapter 4:**

**Volt Tackle**

"What do I need to do to teach you Volt Tackle?" Emiko asked Pikachu.

Before Pikachu could reply, Brock said, "You have to pick different targets, then tell Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Ash was using large rocks and having Pikachu try to destroy them with Volt Tackle. I'd suggest not using trees, not with the forest Pokémon around."

"Okay," Emiko said. "I'll go help Pikachu with learning Volt Tackle. If anything happens to Ash, come get me."

"Will do," Brock said.

Emiko nodded and went into the forest with Pikachu. They finally came to a large boulder, and Emiko asked, "Do you want to practice on that boulder?"

"_Sure," _Pikachu said.

Emiko nodded, and said, "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu ran at the rock, building up speed until a shield of electricity covered it. However, right before Pikachu hit the rock, the electricity disappeared. Pikachu skidded to a stop before it hit the rock.

"You almost had it," Emiko said.

"_That always happens," _Pikachu said.

"It takes time to learn powers," Emiko said. "It took me three months to learn to teleport properly. Let's try again."

Pikachu nodded and backed up again. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Emiko said.

Pikachu ran at the rock again, electricity building up around it again. But just like last time, the energy disappeared before Pikachu hit the rock. Emiko said, "What if we tried building up your speed before we try Volt Tackle? Maybe part of the problem is that you're not going fast enough yet."

"_Okay," _Pikachu said. _"How are we going to do that?"_

"I'm a fast runner," Emiko said. "How about we try racing each other?"

"_Sure," _Pikachu said.

"Okay, then let's back up, and the rock will be our finishing point," Emiko said.

Pikachu nodded, and they both backed up till they could barely see the rock. "Ready?" Emiko asked. Pikachu nodded, so Emiko said, "GO!"

Pikachu started off in the lead, but Emiko soon drew level with it and then passed it, easily reaching the rock first.

"_Wow, you really are fast," _Pikachu said. _"Can we try again?"_

"Sure," Emiko said. She walked back to the starting point, followed by Pikachu. Then they ran again. They kept doing that, Pikachu getting closer each time.

After the sixth time, Emiko said, "Let's take a break, I'm getting out of breath."

"_Okay," _Pikachu said. They both sat down on a grassy patch, and tried to catch their breath.

"You got really close to beating me," Emiko said. "I think that the next time, you'll beat me."

"_Really?" _Pikachu asked.

"Yep, and then we can see if it helped," Emiko said. "If you're not too tired, that is."

"_What about you?" _Pikachu asked.

"I can go for hours when I'm at full strength," Emiko said. "Kisshu was the one who trained me to fight, and I learned to keep going for a long time. He helped me build up my stamina until I could fight for hours at a time. Sometimes he got tired before I did."

"_That's great," _Pikachu said. _"Do you want to go again?"_

"Sure," Emiko said. "This time, I think you'll beat me."

Pikachu nodded with a determined look on its face. They took off running again, and it turned out Emiko was partially right; they tied.

"_Let's go again," _Pikachu said. Emiko nodded, and they took off again. This time, Pikachu pulled ahead, and then reached the rock before Emiko!

"Great job, Pikachu!" Emiko said happily. "You beat me!"

Pikachu smiled and said, _"Can we try Volt Tackle again?"_

"Sure," Emiko said. "Let's use that big rock again."

Pikachu nodded, so Emiko said confidently, "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu ran at the rock, and this time, the energy didn't disappear! Pikachu went straight through the rock, and the rock exploded. Pikachu landed on the other side of where the rock used to be, and said, _"Yay! I did it!"_

"That was amazing, Pikachu!" Emiko said. "Do you want to try again, or go back and see if there's anything to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"_All that running worked up my appetite too," _Pikachu said. _"Let's go back and tell the others I can use Volt Tackle."_

Emiko nodded, and she and Pikachu walked back to the campsite. Brock was cooking something, while May and Max were practically drooling over the smell. They all looked up as Emiko and Pikachu walked over. "How did it go?" Brock asked.

"It was great!" Emiko said. "We figured out the reason Pikachu couldn't use Volt Tackle was because it wasn't picking up enough speed. So we practiced running fast, and Pikachu actually beat me in a race. Then we tried Volt Tackle again, and it worked!"

Brock looked amazed. "Wow, you taught Pikachu Volt Tackle in such a short amount of time?" he asked. "That's great!"

"How's Ash doing?" Emiko asked.

"He's sleeping still," May said. "Maybe you should tell him about Pikachu's success."

"Okay," Emiko said. She went over to Ash, followed by Pikachu, and tapped his forehead twice.

Ash woke up and said, "Hey Emiko, what's up?"

"How are you feeling?" Emiko asked.

"Better, I think I can sit up," Ash said. He tried, and sure enough, no problem.

"We've got good news for you," Emiko said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu can use Volt Tackle!" Emiko said.

"Wow, really?" Ash said excitedly, looking at Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded, smiling. Emiko continued, "The only problem with Pikachu's Volt Tackle attempts before was lack of speed. So we worked on speed, and when we judged that Pikachu was fast enough, I told it to use Volt Tackle, and it worked!"

"How did you work on speed?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu tried to beat me in a race," Emiko said. "We worked at it until Pikachu beat me, and then I told Pikachu to use Volt Tackle again, and this time it worked."

"You must be really fast," Ash commented.

"It's probably all the training I did with Kisshu," Emiko said. "I figured if Pikachu could beat me in a race, it could probably beat just about anyone. Even Kisshu can't beat me anymore. Unless he cheats by flying, that is."

"Thanks for helping Pikachu, Emiko," Ash said.

"You're welcome," Emiko said. "It was good exercise for me too. You might want to continue practicing, though, so Pikachu's Volt Tackle can get better and better."

"Oh, I know," Ash said. "We'll definitely keep training."

"Good," Emiko said.

"Hey, lunch is ready," Brock called.

"Great!" Emiko and Ash said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. "Ash, can you stand?" Emiko asked.

"I think so," Ash said. He tried, but he was still pretty shaky.

"I'll help you," Emiko said. She put an arm around Ash's waist and helped him walk to the firepit. She helped him sit down, and sat down next to him. Pikachu ran over and sat on Ash's lap.

Brock handed out sandwiches, and the group settled down to eat. Ash, May and Brock let their Pokémon out to eat too. After lunch, the Pokémon went to play.

While they were playing, Emiko and the others started talking about their families. "My parents were really nice," Emiko said, when the others asked about what her family was like before they were killed. "They were the only ones who accepted my mind-reading, aside from my brother. I never had any friends till I met Kisshu, so I spent a lot of time on my own, or playing with my brother."

"How old was your brother?" Brock asked.

"He was six when they killed him," Emiko said sadly. "I learned that my parents told him if they didn't come back, he was to go to the police with a bunch of information they left with him. Unfortunately, he was killed before he could go to the police."

"That's awful!" May said. "How could they get away with that?"

"They didn't," Emiko said. "When I blew up the lab, the majority of the scientists died. The guy who killed my brother got away, but I tracked him down and killed him myself. That's another reason I had to leave my home, I had killed that jerk."

"The police never caught you?" Ash asked.

"No," Emiko said. "Besides, my human self looked different from what I look like now."

"How so?" Brock asked.

"I had black hair, and my ears were different," Emiko said. "My skin used to be a bit darker, and I wore different clothes. And I didn't have slit pupils. My eyes didn't change color, but now they have slit pupils."

"Wow," May said. Suddenly they heard a commotion over where the Pokémon were playing. May's Combusken and Ash's Corphish were glaring at each other. Pikachu and Mudkip were trying to get them to settle down, and the other Pokemon were looking nervous.

Emiko walked over and said, "What happened?"

Combusken replied, _"Corphish took the apple I had, and said that it was his. And when I tried to get it back, he used Bubblebeam on me!"_

"Corphish, why would you do that?" Emiko asked. "Stealing isn't okay, you should know that. And just because Combusken tried to get back what belonged to her, doesn't mean you can attack, especially since the apple wasn't yours in the first place."

"_I was hungry," _Corphish said.

Emiko looked up at the tree they were standing under and said, "Why didn't you get your own apple, then?"

"_Um…." _Corphish said.

Emiko sighed, and said, "I'll get some more apples, but first I want you to apologize to Combusken. What you did really wasn't okay."

Corphish sighed, but turned to Combusken and said, _"I'm sorry I ate your apple and attacked you."_

"_Just don't do it again," _Combusken said. Corphish nodded sheepishly.

Emiko flew up and picked some apples, then handed them out to all the Pokémon. Soon everyone was happily eating apples. Emiko walked back to Ash and the others. "I'm glad that's settled," she said.

"You're good at peacemaking," Brock said. "First you stopped that group of Vigoroth, and now you've settled a fight in a way that makes everyone happy."

"I guess, but it might not work as well with humans," Emiko said. "I'm just glad it worked out."

Ash was about to say something, but Emiko held up a hand as her ears twitched. "Something's coming," she said.

**I wonder what?**


	5. Team Rocket

**More Troubles Chapter 5:**

**Team Rocket**

"Something's coming?" Brock asked- just as the ground started to shake. The Pokémon ran back to their trainers.

Just in time, as a giant robot came crashing into the clearing. There was a huge basket on the back of it, and Emiko heard a bunch of Pokémon crying for help. She turned to the others. "That basket is full of the forest Pokémon," she said. "We have to save them!"

"Got it," Ash said. He tried to stand up, but fell back again.

Emiko caught him and said, "The rest of us can handle this, stay back."

"We should recall our Pokémon," Brock said. Ash and May nodded, then called back all their Pokémon except Pikachu.

Suddenly they all heard laughing. "What are you going to do now, twerps?" Team Rocket shouted. "This machine is electricity-proof! Pikachu's Thunderbolt won't do a thing!"

"I'm going to get the forest Pokémon out, can you distract them?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Brock said. "Go get the forest Pokémon!"

Emiko nodded and teleported behind the machine. She summoned her sword, and cut the basket off the back of the machine. It fell to the ground, and the Pokémon all fell out. Emiko landed and said, "You better get away from here, it's not safe."

The leader of the Vigoroth, who had been captured too, said, _"Thank you, Emiko." _He turned to the other Pokémon, and said, _"Let's go!"_

The Pokemon ran for the woods, and Emiko turned her attention to the machine again. Before she could get around to destroying it, though, she heard Pikachu scream, _"ASH!"_

Emiko teleported back to the others, and found Ash unconscious again. "What happened?" she asked.

"That machine shot out some kind of missile, and it hit Ash, since he couldn't get away fast enough," May said.

"Well, I freed the forest Pokémon, so we can deal with this," Emiko said. "I'm going to blow up that machine, so I suggest you take cover and take Ash with you."

"Got it," said Brock. He and the others moved back into the trees, taking Ash with them. Pikachu stayed with Emiko.

"_What if I use Volt Tackle?" _Pikachu asked.

"Let me get rid of those arm things first," Emiko said. Her eyes began to glow, and she raised her arms above her head, then brought them down in a chopping motion. The arms of the machine fell off as if sliced off.

Team Rocket screamed, and the machine began to move forward. "Pikachu, are you ready?" Emiko asked.

"_Yeah, let's do it," _Pikachu said determinedly.

Emiko nodded and shouted, "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu ran towards the machine, the electricity surrounding his body. Emiko could feel the power getting stronger, and watched, fists clenched, as Pikachu jumped up and shot straight through the machine, creating a huge hole in it. The machine started to spark, and Emiko quickly teleported to Pikachu, picked him up, and teleported to the others. Just in time, too, as the machine exploded with a BANG. Emiko watched closely, and saw Team Rocket go flying in the opposite direction from where they were.

When the smoke and dust cleared away, Emiko said, "Pikachu, that was great! That was much more powerful than the last time."

Pikachu smiled, then said, _"How's Ash?"_

"Let me check," Emiko said. She went back to the others, and said, "How's Ash doing?"

"Still unconscious," Brock said.

"I'll take a look," Emiko said. She went over to Ash and put a hand on his chest, then closed her eyes. "He's fine, just unconscious," she said. "Should I wake him up?"

"No, let him rest," Brock said. "He's not back to full strength anyways."

Emiko nodded. Suddenly she sensed something, and turned. The leader of the Vigoroth was behind them.

"_Thank you for saving us, Emiko," _he said.

"_It was no problem," _Emiko said. _"I think our friend should be back to full strength soon, so we will be able to leave your forest."_

"_After all you've done, you are welcome here," _the leader said.

"_I appreciate that," _Emiko said. _"I have to leave this dimension soon, so we may not meet again."_

"_If you're from a different dimension, then what are you doing here?" _the leader asked.

"_Pikachu called me here to help his friend, the one who is injured," _Emiko said. _"I came to help Ash recover from his fall off that cliff."_

"_Why didn't that Nuzleaf get injured?" _the Vigoroth leader asked.

"_Ash protected it, but got badly injured because of that," _Emiko said. _"I have the power to heal, though, so it wouldn't have mattered anyways, I could have healed the Nuzleaf if it had been injured."_

"_If you can heal, why didn't you heal Ash?" _the leader asked.

"_I did, but he lost a lot of blood, and my powers weren't able to take care of the weakness that created," _Emiko said.

"_I see," _the leader said. _"I must get back now, I just came to say thank you."_

"_You're very welcome," _Emiko said. _"Farewell."_

"_Farewell," _the leader said, and left.

Brock came up to Emiko, and said, "What was that about?"

"Vigoroth wanted to thank me for saving the forest Pokémon," Emiko replied.

"That was nice," Brock said.

Emiko nodded, and they both turned back to the others, who were watching Ash.

A little while later, Ash started to wake up. "What happened?" he asked.

"Team Rocket's machine shot a missile at you, and it knocked you out," Brock said. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Ash said. "I feel stronger than I did earlier, too."

"I checked to see if anything else was wrong earlier," Emiko said. "You're almost back to full strength."

"Does that mean we can continue our journey soon?" Ash asked.

"I'd say you could go back to your journey tomorrow, but take it easy today," Emiko said. "You should be back to normal tomorrow morning, provided you get enough sleep tonight."

"That's good news," May commented.

"I'll have to leave tomorrow," Emiko said. "I really shouldn't stay in this dimension for too long, it could upset the balance between dimensions."

"Well, thanks for stay as long as you did," Brock said.

"And thanks for teaching Pikachu Volt Tackle," Ash added.

"You're welcome," Emiko said. "You know I'll always come to help if I can."

**Next chapter will probably be the last for this story. **


	6. Back Home

**More Troubles Chapter 6:**

**Back Home**

The next day, Emiko and the others all woke up early. Brock started breakfast, and May and Max went to watch him. Emiko went to Ash and said, "I'm going to do a final check on you before I go home, okay?"

"Sure, thanks," Ash said.

Emiko put a hand on Ash's chest, and her hand began to glow. Finally she said, "You're all set. You can go back to traveling today."

"Thanks, Emiko," Ash said. "Thanks for helping me recover."

"You're welcome," Emiko said. "I'm just glad I was able to help. You really should be thanking Pikachu, since he called me here."

"You're right, thanks Pikachu," Ash said.

Pikachu smiled and jumped onto Ash's lap. Then he turned to Emiko and said, _"Thanks for teaching me Volt Tackle, Emiko."_

"You're welcome, it was fun," Emiko said.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready!" Brock called.

Ash, Emiko and Pikachu came over, and Brock gave them some pancakes. "Are you leaving, Emiko?" May asked.

"Yeah, I have to get back," Emiko said. "Now that Ash is back to full strength, I really should go back. The others might get worried."

"Good point," Brock said. "Thanks for staying as long as you did, we would have been in real difficulty with those Vigoroth if you hadn't been here."

"You're welcome," Emiko said. By this point, they had all finished eating. Emiko stood up and said, "I should get going." She turned to Pikachu and said, "Remember, call me if something happens again."

Pikachu nodded, then jumped on Emiko's shoulder and started rubbing her cheek. Emiko giggled and said, "I'll miss you, Pikachu."

"_I'll miss you too, Emiko," _Pikachu said. _"Bye!"_

"Bye!" Emiko said. Pikachu got down as the others stood up.

"I have to go," Emiko said. "Pikachu knows to call me if anything else happens."

"Thanks Emiko," Ash said. "Bye!"

"Bye," Emiko said.

The others waved as Emiko teleported back to Kisshu's dimension.

She arrived in the living room, where the others were playing poker again. Just as Emiko came in, Ichigo shouted, "Pai, it's not fair that you win every round! I think you're jinxing the game."

Emiko giggled, and everyone turned. "Emiko, you're back!" Ichigo said. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," Emiko said. "Pikachu called me because Ash fell off a cliff, and it took some time for him to recover. I decided to stay to help out."

"Is he okay?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah, that's why I came back," Emiko said.

"Well, it's good to have you back," Kisshu said.

"Thanks, Kisshu," Emiko said. "It's good to be back."

**I know, bad ending. I'm thinking of doing another, so stay tuned and REVIEW!**


End file.
